Patines
by aleprettycat
Summary: La pequeña Mimi debe aprender a usar los patines que le regaló su abuela si es que desea ese vestido rosa que vio el otro día. -Primero, toma mi mano- Afortunadamente, un niño en el parque se ha ofrecido a ayudarla -¿Cómo te llamas? -Taichi Yagami, pero puedes decirme Tai.


Hola hola! Ale-chan ha vuelto con un nuevo fic. Ésta vez es de digimon y bueno espero que les guste. Está inspirado en mis intentos fallidos por aprender a patinar.

Digimon ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

**Patines**

Hacía unos meses que había recibido un par de patines por parte de su abuela, y al no utilizarlos su madre decidió recurrir a tomar medidas drásticas.

-Pero mamá- se quejaba la niña- no quiero usarlos.

-Si no lo intentas siquiera, jamás sabrás si en verdad los quieres o no- le decía su madre armándose de paciencia.

-¡No quiero!- gritó la pequeña. Su madre suspiró.

-Si no te veo patinando de aquí al fin de semana, no te compraré el vestido rosa que vimos el otro día en la tienda- sentenció la madre.

-Pero... - la niña intentaba protestar pero su madre le extendió los patines.

-Tienes hasta el sábado, cariño. - La niña hizo un puchero y tomó los patines con muy mala gana.

-Está bien- dijo la pequeña. Fue por sus protecciones y salió al parque.

No eran ni las once de la mañana y el parque estaba lleno de niños. Eran vacaciones de verano y nadie quería perder el tiempo encerrado en su casa. La pequeña se sentó para ponserse sus patines y al intentar ponerse de pie resbaló y cayó al suelo.

-¡Ay!- se quejó la niña y comenzó a patalear. -¡No puedo! ¡No puedo!- lloriqueba.

-¿Qué no puedes?- preguntó un niño un poco más alto que ella mientras se acercaba caminando.

-No sé patinar y debo aprender antes del sábado- explicó la niña con los ojos llorosos.

El niño se puso una mano sobre el mentó y cerró los ojos. Parecía estar meditando la situación. Después dirigió la vista a la pequeña, quien lo miraba espectante. Finalmente el niño soltó un suspiro y relajó los brazos.

-Yo te enseño- le dijo y Mimi lo observó extrañada -mis amigos no han llegado y me aburro demasiado- explicó intentando hacerse el interesante.

-Gracias- dijo ella, con una tímida sonrisa en el rostro.

-Primero, toma mi mano- dijo el niño extendiéndola frente a la pequeña, que seguía en el suelo. Ella tomó su mano y de un tirón, él la puso de pie.

-Oye... ¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó

-Taichi Yagami- respondió orgulloso- pero puedes decirme Tai, mis amigos me llaman así.

-Claro, Tai. Yo soy Mimi Tachikawa, llámame Mimi- dijo ella imitando la presentación del niño.

-Bueno Mimi, parece ser que puedes mantenerte de pie sin problemas- comentó Yagami -ahora, debes hacer todo lo que yo te diga, ¿de acuerdo?

-Por supuesto- respondió ella alegremente.

En un inicio, Tai sostenía las manos de Mimi para darle confianza. Después, la dejó sola y sólo corría a atraparla cuando ella estaba por caerse.

Pronto dieron las 2 de la tarde y un camión de helados llegó a despachar en el parque. Todos los niños y niñas acudieron a él.

-¡Cielos! con el calor que hace un helado sería perfecto- comentó Tai para sí.

Al escuchar eso, Mimi se encaminó a la fila de niños que solicitaban sus helados. Los patines la hacían verse más alta y rápidamente se abrió paso en la fila. Antes de que Taichi pudiese entender lo que sucedía, vio a Mimi acercarse con un cono en cada mano.

-Este es para tí- le dijo ella extendiéndole el cono de chocolate.

-Gracias Mimi- agradeció él con una sonrisa y tomó el cono que le ofrecía la pequeña.

Ambos se sentaron en una banca a comer su helado. Cuando ella se terminó su helado decidió llamar la atención de su compañero, quien seguía muy entretenido en su labor.

-Tai - le llamó.

Él levantó la vista y Mimi sonrió al verlo todo lleno de chocolate. Después, se acercó a él y le dio un beso inocente en la mejilla. Él se sonrojó y la miró extrañado.

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?- demandó saber aún con las mejillas encendidas.

-Gracias por todo- fue lo que alcanzó a decirle antes de brindarle una amplia sonrisa.

* * *

El domingo al medio día, Tai jugaba fútbol con sus amigos mientras les contaba lo sucedido días atrás.

-¿Y cómo era ella? - preguntó Joe, el mayor del grupo.

-Más bajita que yo- explicó Tai señalando masomenos la altura de la niña- su cabello era largo y color miel... también sus ojos eran color miel.

-¿Y te gustó?- le preguntó Matt, un chico rubio de ojos azules. Tai guardó silencio -¡eh! ¡Tai!- incistió el rubio. Era su mejor amigo y sabía bien como fastidiarle la existencia a Yagami.

-¡Claro que...! -dijo Tai en un grito, con afán de cayar a de una vez a su amigo, pero se vio interrumpido por alguien más.

-¡Tai! ¡Tai!- gritaba una niña de cabello miel que traía un vestido rosa y un sombrero.

La niña se acercaba a toda velocidad en sus patines. Todos guerdaron silencio y observaron a la niña que se detuvo al momento de brindarle un cálido abrazo al chico castaño de cabellos revoltosos.

-Hola Mimi- la saludó él. Con la cara y la ropa sucias de tanto jugar con sus amigos.

-Sólo venía a saludarte- dijo ella rompiendo el abrazo- y a mostrarte mi vestido nuevo- se separó un poco de él y giró sobre sí para que el castaño pudiese apreciar el vestido -mi mamá me lo compró porque ya sé patinar- finalizó guiándole el ojo.

-Me alegro mucho por eso, Mimi- dijo él mientras le brindaba una amplia sonrisa.

-Em... bueno, sólo saludaba- dijo ella notando su intromisión en la conversación de los chicos- Hasta luego Tai.

Mimi se volvió a acercar a Yagami y le dio otro beso en la mejilla. Aún sin importarle que sus amigos estuviesen ahí presenciando todo, ni que él estuviera tan sucio como su balón de fútbol. Después de eso, se marchó dando vueltas con sus patines.

Él se quedó petrificado con la cara roja y todos sus amigos se acercaron a examinar su expresión. Después de unos instantes, finalmente habló.

-Claro que... me gusta.

* * *

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora.

Tschüss!


End file.
